Captain Ginyu
Captain Ginyu is the leader of Frieza's elite military group, the Ginyu Special Forces, and an antagonist of the Namek Saga. He has the ability to switch bodies with an opponent. He is the strongest of the Ginyu Force (with a power level of 120 thousand), and until Son Goku's power level reached 180 thousand from his training in 100 times gravity, was the fourth strongest fighter in the universe after to Frieza, Cooler and their father King Cold. Because of his body switching ability, his original body is unknown. History Ginyu Force Story Arc The Ginyu Force was called over to Namek by Frieza to take Vegeta's Dragon Balls back from him. The Ginyu Force arrived at the site where Vegeta, Kuririn, and Son Gohan had all seven Dragon Balls. After securing all the Dragon Balls, Ginyu initially decided to fight Vegeta and leave Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo to do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight Gohan and Kuririn, but after receiving arguments from them, he instead decided to take the Dragon Balls to Frieza while the others decided who fought Vegeta. When Ginyu took the Dragon Balls to Frieza, he attempted to summon the eternal dragon, but as he did not know the password, was unable to, so Frieza left Ginyu to guard the Dragon Balls while he went off to get the password from Guru. During this time, Ginyu had Frieza's henchmen try out for the Ginyu Force. He killed one of them, Captain Strong, for being a captain like him, as he believes that he should be the only captain. He killed another one for touching a Dragon Ball, which he had forbidden them to do, and knocked out the rest because they lacked enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. Confronting Goku After Goku defeated Recoome and Burter, Jeice ran off to get Ginyu, who was angry at him for running away and nearly fired him. Ginyu and Jeice arrived at the battlefield where Ginyu fought Goku. He appeared to have a bit of an advantage, until Goku powered up to his full power level, which was 60 thousand above Ginyu's. Nothing Ginyu did could defeat Goku, so he switched bodies with him, injuring himself before doing so. Confronting Gohan, Kuririn & Vegeta However, to his disappointment, when he was fighting Kuririn and Gohan, he discovered that as he could not use his mind and body together he could not use its full power. After killing Jeice, Vegeta beat up Ginyu, who tired of Goku's body and attempted to switch bodies with Vegeta. Goku jumped in front of him, and they were switched back to normal. Ginyu let Vegeta beat him up for a while then attempted to take his body again, but Goku threw a frog in front of him, causing Ginyu to switch bodies with a frog. As a Frog Unable to talk and give the change command, Ginyu remained a frog, at one point being chased and kissed by a female frog. However, he was able to switch bodies one more time during the Freeza Saga when Bulma put a translator on him, allowing him to speak, so he switched bodies with her, leaving her trapped in the body of a frog. He took the translator off her and then arrived at the battlefield in Bulma's body, able to sense energy auras. He pretended to be Bulma as he watched the battle, but soon Kuririn and Gohan discovered his true identity. He attacked Kuririn, but was unable to inflict any damage, so he tried to switch bodies with Piccolo. Gohan threw Bulma the frog in front of him, and Bulma was returned to normal, while Ginyu became a frog again. Both Ginyu and Bulma were blown away by the force of the battle when Freeza attacked Goku. He was sent to Earth along with everyone else on Namek when Dende summoned the eternal dragon Porunga and wished for everyone except Goku and Freeza to go to Earth. From here, he became the leader of the fish pond at Capsule Corp. Ginyu's appearance was very short In the Cell Games Saga, when Gohan blew out the candles on his cake and ended up trashing the cake, Ginyu was seen in front of Goku's house with tears in his eyes. His final appearance was in the Great Saiyaman Saga when Sharpner was trying to unmask Gohan (Great Saiyaman) and jumped down toward him, but missed because at the last second Gohan bent down and picked up Ginyu. Ginyu is finally killed either by Super Buu's Jinrui Zetsumetsu Kogeki during the Fusion Saga (which destroyed most of Earth's remaining inhabitants) or when Kid Buu blew up the earth at the beginning of the Kid Buu Saga. This is Ginyu's final appearance in Dragon Ball Z. He is later seen in Hell in Dragon Ball GT, having been reunited with his body. Powers and Abilities Like nearly every villain in the Dragon Ball series, Ginyu can fly, generate multiple ki Blasts, and possesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His most unique ability is his Body Change. He uses this ability to switch bodies. Forms Rich Boy In Ginyu's backstory, it states that he once switched bodies with the richest boy in his class. Goku During his battle with Goku, he switches bodies with him in an attempt to become more powerful. Namekian Frog When attempting to switch with Vegeta, Goku threw a frog in front of him, causing him to switch bodies with the frog. Bulma Ginyu switched bodies with Bulma in anime filler in order to become humanoid again, he was later tricked into going back to the frog body. Nail Video game only Kuririn Video game only Jeice Video game only Gohan Video game only Vegeta Video game only Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Brutes Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mutants Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Recurring villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Warlords Category:Damned Souls Category:Cheater Category:Presumed Deceased